thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Twix Juniper
Tribute Twix Juniper is a tribute made by Yoonie. Please, refrain from using him without Yoonie's permission as he belongs to the person who made him. Twix Juniper Name: Twix Juniper Age: 14 District: 3 Gender: Male Appearance: Twix has dark brown with some grey at the front, it is always messy and often gets tangled up. It goes down to his neckline. He has pure, gleaming emerald green eyes which shine very brightly and high, dark eyebrows. His skin is tanned and he has a small, squad nose. He wears mostly grey and black clothing, and he is never seen without his black scarf. He is very tall for a 14-year old, he stands at 5`9. He hasn´t much muchles and he´s very thin. He is described as charming and good-looking in appearance. Personality: Twix is very nice and calm towards people, and others tend to like him, he´s the kind of guy you wished you knew. He is understanding and he forgives easily, he never says anything bad against someone. If he had criticism to come with, he says to calmly and tries to formulate it to be constructive and helpful. He is very intelligent and knows a good deal about the world around him. He likes to help others with anything and people tend to come to him with their problems, as he is very wise and can often formulate a good solution to the problem. If people insult him or annoy him, he still manages to keep calm and discuss it instead of flipping out. He is very easy-going and geniunly takes things in the moment, he tries to focus mostly on the present rather than dive into the past or future. He is very down to earth and he doesn´t believe in anything supersticius, and he despises religion in every way. He says he believes in science instead. Twix is very brave and will always stand up to the weak in every way he can, he can never stand to watch injustice and crimes. But he is afraid of coming up arrogant and cold to others and failing to help someone when they need it the most. That´s his two biggest fears. Weapons: Twix trained a bit for the Games, in case he was reaped for them. He started his training when he was 13, so he hasn´t got in too much training though. He has trained with throwing shruikens and twin sai swords. He is quite good in both weapons, but not a master. Strengths: Twix is intelligent and wise, it takes a great deal to trick or decieve him, and he can detect traps without even blinking an eye. He is good-looking and charming, so sponsors won´t be a problem at all, and his very likeable nature makes him a wanted ally by most tributes. He has trained with weapons for the Games, so he can hold his own in battle, even against Careers. He is very agile and light, so he can both retreat and attack swiftly and the fall back before he gets hurt. He is calm and collected, he won´t freak out or panic in the face of danger or death. Lastly he luckily learned how to swim, so he won´t be totally lost when confronted by a river or ocean. Weaknesses: Twix isn´t physically strong, he needs to rely on weapons to do damage and kill other tributes. He can be overpowered by bigger and stronger tributes, but he wouldn´t go down without a fight. As he grew up in an urban District like 3 (or 6), he isn´t used to the ways of nature and how to survive effectively in it. He is sometimes a bit too brave, and may not have the judgement of when to back off and save his own skin. His light weight doesn´t neccerasily make him a good climber, he can´t scale a mountain or cliff at all and would be stranded in a mountainious Arena. Alliance: Twix will assemble about five other tributes, all from outlying District, into one alliance. He will protect them with his life and try to get at least one of them out of the Games alive. Fears: He is afraid of warding people off and failing to save someone when they needed it the most. Interview Angle: He will be charming and likeable, answering the interviewers question´s with humor and quirkyness. He will also try to get his skills and ability up, so he will gain sponsors. Bloodbath Strategy: Assemble his alliance and protect them to the best of his ability, never letting one of them out of his sight. Grab only the most useful of supplies and stay away from the Careers. Try not to let himself or his alliance become targets of other tributes. Games Strategy: Hide out with his alliance, keeping both him and them alive with his intelligence. Steal from other tributes he finds and use the supplies on his alliance. He will always put them before himself. Try to win himself, but if he can´t he will want one of his allies win. Maybe even sacrificing himself for their safety. Backstory: Category:Tributes Category:District 3 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:14 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Unfinished Category:Yoonie Category:Yoonie's Tributes